1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to buffer systems, and more specifically, to programmable buffer systems.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits generally, and digital circuits in particular, often have relatively complex input and/or output requirements that sometimes need to be met by additional circuits which add cost and require additional space. Sometimes the buffer circuits are specialized such as for a particular protocol or function. If a particular protocol or function is in common use, then the circuit for that protocol or function can probably be added in a cost effective manner. If not, then the commitment to a particular protocol or function is probably not worth the cost of adding the circuit for that protocol or function. The result then is affected by the degree of popularity of the protocol or function.
The result is that a circuit for a particular protocol or function may not be available and will result in having to add additional circuitry external to the integrated circuit for systems which require that protocol or function to be present. This can add cost and inconvenience that is significant. Thus there is a need to reduce the number of occurrences in which this requirement is present.